As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Servers can have a large number of possible configurations based on different components being added to and/or removed from the servers. The components can include central processing units (CPUs), dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs), hard disk drives (HDDs), peripheral component interconnect (PCI) option cards, and the like. Depending on the number and different types of components in a specific configuration, the power and cooling requirements for the configuration can vary. Typically, the power and cooling requirements for the server are designed to accommodate the maximum power operating condition. Regulated voltage outputs for the components also can be optimized for maximum power configurations, such that the power requirements can be met for the wide range of configurations. Additionally, the regulated voltage outputs can have a target voltage point that is set, so that the desired operating voltage range can be maintained.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.